Help:Screenshots
Around the wiki, adding images to an article makes the page a million times better! This is how to take a screenshot and upload it to the wiki. Taking a Screenshot For PC/Steam While in-game, press the Steam screenshot shortcut key (default F12), and a screenshot is taken and saved to disk. Steam automatically chooses a complex, non-intuitive file path for screenshots, so the easiest way to find them on disk is to go to the Steam Library page for Kingdom: Classic or Kingdom: New Lands, and find the "View Screenshot Library" button under the Screenshots heading, then finding the "View on Disk" button. The file path is something resembling this: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\userdata\66435050\760\remote\368230\screenshots An Explanation of that File Path An alternative to finding it using the Steam program is with the file path. Copying and pasting this specific file path won't work, but with some adjustment the path should be able to work for you. folder path\Steam\userdata\SteamID3\760\remote\SteamAppID\screenshots *Many people's Steam folder is not in the Program Files (x86) folder. (In fact, mine is directly under the E: drive.) *SteamID3 placeholds a number unique to each Steam user. It can be 6 to 9 digits long. See Steam ID Finder to find your own. *Do not change 760. It seems to be the userdata folder for holding various games' screenshots. *368230 is the Steam App ID for Kingdom: Classic *496300 is the Steam App ID for Kingdom: New Lands The Kingdom screenshots folder is one to be bookmarked if you're a frequent uploader of screenshots to the wiki. For Mac/OS X section needs writing For iOS section needs writing For Android section needs writing Editing and Uploading Screenshots can be uploaded to the wiki as is, but preferably they're first cropped and brightened if necessary. Cropping an image to include just the subject of the photo can be done in as simple a program as Microsoft Paint. Nighttime images without proper lighting should be brightened somewhat using a more functioning program like GIMP or Adobe Photoshop. These can also be used to create more complex images such as animated GIFs. Save your file somewhere that you'll remember. To upload to the wiki, go to . Click Browse and navigate to wherever you saved your edited image. A summary for the photo is nice, but not necessary. For screenshots from the game, selecting either "No Licensing" or the "Fair Use" license. For copyright images taken directly from game files or the developer's websites, mark it with the "Permission" license. Click "Upload" and you're done! Adding a Photo to a Page To add a thumbnail photo to the body of an article, the Wikia Visual Editor has a photo button on the top banner. If you're using the Classic Editor, the right column has a photo button under the "Add features and media" heading. Alternatively, in source mode, you can type the following into the text body. The first parameter is the file name on the wiki. Add a pipe (|), then add "thumb" (This makes it a thumbnail to the right of the article and not a full-size image. You can leave it as is, but adding another pipe and a third parameter is for if you want a neat caption on the image. Using source mode to do this can make it easier to organize the page. Or if you're a nerd like User:JavaRogers and like doing that anyway. Category:Help